Pinky
by lihiel
Summary: la légende dit qu'un fil rouge est noué à notre petit doigt et nous relie à notre âme soeur. Les erreurs du parcours amoureux se traduit par un noeud sur ce fil. Attention à ne surtout pas rompre ce lien si on veut un jour rencontre notre âme soeur...
1. préface

_Pinky_

_«Je t'aimerais toujours»_

_C'étaient les mots qu'il avait osé me dire alors que nous n'étions encore que des gosses. C'étaient les mots que j'avais osé croire, parce que venant de lui, ça ne pouvait être que vrai, parce que je ne voyais ma vie qu'à ses côtés._

_Il m'avait toujours conté des histoires merveilleuses qui illuminaient mon cœur et faisaient pétiller mes yeux.J'étais si naïf à l'époque quand j'y repense à présent, mais ceci est-il vraiment un tord? Après tout…Moi aussi je l'ai aimé…_

Duo!!!

Une voix s'était élevée depuis le salon pour attendre son destinataire, un jeune homme natté qui s'afférait à trouver désespérément la tenue qui lui siérait le plus. Malheureusement, la plupart de ses affaires jonchant le lit étaient la preuve qu'il ne réussissait point à trouver quelque chose de convenable selon lui.

Bordel Duo, on va être en retard!

Et la voix se faisait de plus en plus forte, et de plus en plus présente, et le pauvre jeune homme était de plus en plus perdu et désarmé façon au bataillon de tissus qui se présentaient à lui mais qui ne le contentait guère.

Magne! On s'en fou de comment t'es sapé! C'est pas toi qui te marie!

Il soupira.Effectivement, ce n'était pas lui qui allait se marier aujourd'hui, mais son meilleur ami.Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait enfiler le premier costume qui lui passait sous la main. Il se devait d'être irréprochable, par respect pour les mariés, par respect pour lui.

Duo… Je sais, plus que personne, ce qui te traverse la tête. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerai qu'on y aille avant de tout louper. Peux-tu enfiler ce costume s'il te plait?

La voix s'était matérialisée en une jeune femme élégante d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un bras appuyé sur le chambranle, elle soupira et s'avança vers Duo pour lui donner le seul costume intact qui restait encore dans l'impressionnante penderie du jeune couple.

Merci.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il ne les presse sur la joue de sa compagne et n'enfile hâtivement son pantalon et sa chemise pour enfin la rejoindre au salon.

Comment je suis?

Un sourire taquin imprégna le visage du jeune homme à la natte, qu'il avait d'ailleurs ornée d'un ruban rouge pour l'occasion.

C'est pas trop tôt oui!

Réléna embrassa furtivement son époux avant de le saisir par la main et de le traîner rapidement vers la voiture avant que ce dernier ne s'imagine qu'il n'était pas assez en beauté. Parfois, il était vraiment pire que sa femme.


	2. le mariage de mon meilleur ami

Disclaimer:Même si y'a du gros OOC, les personnages de GundamWing ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: je ne l'ai pas signaler au premier chapitre, mais il y aura sûrement du yaoi dans cette histoire, désolée pour ceux qui ne supportent pas…

Pinky

Chapitre 1: Le mariage de mon meilleur ami.

_Moi aussi j'ai aimé cet homme au caractère trempé, aux humeurs massacrantes et aux yeux revolver.Je me rappelle du premier jour où nos yeux se sont croisés, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer. Il l'aurait fait, mais nous n'étions pas seuls, a-t-il hésité? Je ne pense pas… A y réfléchir, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser.Il était ce qu'il était, et j'étais une menace à ses yeux.J'ai été une menace pour son cœur… Il a tiré une balle en plein dans le mien…celle qui l'a tué et l'empêche d'aimer qui que ce soit depuis qu'il a décidé que nous deux ce n'était que … Et pourtant, je fais tout de même partie de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre à présent…_

«Nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme devant Dieu aujourd'hui…»

Le tapis rouge était parsemé de pétales de roses blanches, l'orgue se mit à ébranler sa première note, et la mélodie résonna dans toute la petite église.D'abord un voile blanc que l'on aperçoit descendre des escaliers en colimaçon, puis une robe simple, ni trop de dentelles, ni trop peu, simplement ce qu'il fallu pour qu'elle ressemble à un ange.

La puissance des notes du vieil orgue redouble, et la mariée s'avance, telle une poupée articulée par la tendre sonorité qui nous parvient.

Lui l'attend stoïque à côté de l'autel qui recevra bientôt leurs vœux pour l'éternité.Son costume est blanc, il est le symbole de la pureté, le plus grand qu'on puisse trouver à cet instant, il ressemble à ces statues de marbre blanc que l'on trouver dans les musées, sauf que son regard à lui, il pétille.

Ses yeux son animés de milles flammes à la vue de la femme qu'il va épouser. Il l'aime, ça ne se voit pas, ça se ressent, c'est indéniable, c'est beau, comme un conte de fée qui a enfin réussi à se réaliser pour deux personnes ici bas.

Elle a parcourut le long tapis rouge, son voile a ramasser quelques pétales de roses, et cela ne lui donne qu'un côté féérique en plus.

Elle s'approche de lui.

Il lui tend la main.

Elle pose délicatement la sienne dessus.

Ils font fasse à leurs invités, à Dieu, puis… Plus rien n'importe, ils sont partis ensemble dans leur rêve.

Sur un banc dans le fond de l'église une voix murmure:

« Je t'avais dit qu'on allait être en retard… t'as de la chance qu'on a rien manqué… Mais maintenant nous sommes sur le dernier banc…Je voulais tellement voir leurs regards…»

Et une autre répond alors dans un chuchotement moins discret

« Leurs regards, tu les vois tous les jours au bureau…»

Une légère tape le fit taire et ils suivirent la cérémonie dans un silence d'or mais avec une émotion palpable.

« Heero Yuy, voulez vous prendre cette femme pour épouse? Promettez vous de la chérir et de l'aimer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et ce pour l'éternité?»

« Oui»

Ses yeux brillaient. Il pressa un peu plus la délicate main qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

« Et vous, Sally Poe, souhaitez vous prendre cet homme pour époux? Promettez vous de le chérir et de l'aimer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et ce pour l'éternité?»

«Oui»

Une larme roula sur sa joue rosie par l'émotion.

« Maintenant, si une personne de l'assistance veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais»

Un silence étouffant empli la salle, tout le monde retint sa respiration. Quelqu'un pouvait-il leur vouloir du mal au point de les empêcher de se marier?

«MOI!»

Et ce que tout le monde craignait arriva.

L'inviter n'avait pas été une bonne idée, Ils avaient tellement partagé de chose dans leur jeunesse, beaucoup trop de choses selon certaines personnes, qu'il fallait se douter que tout n'en resterait pas là.

« Tu ne peux pas l'épouser! Te rappelles-tu m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais? C'était donc du vent?»

La voix n'était ni furieuse, ni emplie de larmes, elle était calme, c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus l'assemblée.

« Tu ne peux pas finir ta vie à ses côtés, alors que c'est aux miens que tu l'as commencée!»

«Je t'en pris, ne gâche pas le plus beau jour de ma vie» avait supplié la mariée, inquiète, elle du dénouement qu'allait prendre cette journée qui aurait du être pourtant parfaite pour elle.

«Ce n'est pas mon problème. J'aurais du être à ta place! Je pensais pourtant que c'est moi qu'il aimait…»

Une langue claqua, synonyme de colère froide et une voix grave et calme s'éleva.

«Cela suffit… Sort de ma vie, où je t'y forcerai une bonne fois pour toute»

«Que crois tu que tu es en train de faire? Je vais te le dire! C'est la plus grande erreur de ta vie!»

Le marié fit un signe en direction de la sécurité, il avait tout prévu, deux agents s'approchèrent du trouble fait, saisirent chacun un bras, et traina de force la personne dérangeante en dehors de l'église.

Mais avant que cette personne franchisse le seuil de la porte, une voix menaçante s'adressa à elle.

«Disparait loin, car je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Jamais, d'avoir ruiner la plus belle journée de ma vie.»

« Maintenant, si une personne de l'assistance veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais»

Un silence étouffant empli la salle, tout le monde retint sa respiration. Quelqu'un pouvait-il leur vouloir du mal au point de les empêcher de se marier?

«Bien. Je vous déclare alors mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.»

Le pire ne s'était pas produit.

La mariée souriait de bonheur et pleurait de joie. Le marié la prit dans ses bras. Il l'aimerait ainsi sûrement pour toujours.

Duo plongea son regard dans celui de Réléna. Quelque chose d'imperceptible brillait dans leurs yeux. Il lui souri et lui prit la main. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, elle souriait et une larme coula le long de sa joue.


End file.
